


can i lay by your side?

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Best Friends, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Single Parent Šime, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: what he saw on the other side left him worried and heartbroken. dejan was standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a thin shirt, holding a big suitcase in one hand and a duffel bag in the other.orin which šime is a single father and his best friend needs a place to stay





	can i lay by your side?

**Author's Note:**

> i found so many good parents aus and don't know if i should make this into a series or just post the fics separately 
> 
> okay so idk if this is technically a no wives/girlfriends au. i mean, šime is a single father, but dejan still has two kids and his wife's cheating is only implied at the beginning, which means that they're pretty much over. 
> 
> enjoy!

Šime didn't know what to expect when the sound of the doorbell woke him up in the middle of the night. He clumsily unlocked his phone, his eyelids too heavy and eyes not used to the bright light. It took him a moment to get used to it but he could clearly see the  big “3:27” blinking at him. Getting out of the bed was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment, but he jumped out of it at the thought of his baby son being woken up by the noise. He ran a hand through his curls and looked at the baby boy who was, thankfully, not affected by the noise and still sleeping peacefully. 

He slipped out of the bedroom and jogged towards the front door. What he saw on the other side left him worried and heartbroken. Dejan was standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a thin shirt, holding a big suitcase in one hand and a duffel bag in the other. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot and his hair sticking up in different directions. 

“She- I couldn't st-“ Šime could already assume what happened so he just pulled Dejan inside and held him tightly as the other man cried in his arms. Dejan was his best friend and Šime was aware of everything that was happening in his life. He knew that his wife threatened to leave many times, even when she was the guilty one, which is why it was strange to see Dejan being the one who left.

The bags were carelessly laying, long forgotten, while Dejan and Šime were seated on the kitchen floor, their backs against the kitchen island and their legs stretched in front of them. Dejan was holding a bottle of red wine in his hand, taking sips in between his rambling. Šime just let him get it all out while rubbing tiny soothing circles on his back. He didn't drink, couldn't allow himself to do something like that while Dejan was a mess and his son still in the phase where he woke up way too many times during the night. Dejan was his best friend, he only had three glasses and he never was a problematic drinker so it would be okay. Šime didn't know if he really believed that or just tried his best to convince himself.

Half an hour later, Dejan was sitting in Šime's bath, his clothes scattered all over the floor, while Šime was putting Dejan's stuff away, trying his best not to wake Bruno up. After neatly sorting all of the stuff, Šime took a pair of boxers and the first clean shirt he found and made his way towards the bathroom. Dejan was still sitting in the bathtub and seemed fully sober. Šime knew that the water was probably freezing cold by now. He just sighed and tried to help his friend get up. Dejan was staring at the titles on the wall with an empty look in his eyes, but managed to cooperate and stand up. Šime wrapped him in a big fluffy towel, completely forgetting the fact that Dejan looked like he just stepped out of Šime's latest wet dream. His well-being was now above everything.

“Dragi, do you need help getting dressed?” Šime asked shyly and the other man simply shook his head.

“Okay. I need to check up on Bruno now, will you be okay?” Dejan tried to smile but it turned out as a grimace. 

“I will, don't worry.” Šime smiled apologetically and looked at him one last time before leaving the bathroom. 

He walked over to the bed and sat on it, leaning on his knees and resting his head in the palms of his hands. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself and figure out what to do with Dejan. He couldn't leave him alone in the guest room, not while he was like this, but he didn't want Bruno's cries to wake him up either. Dejan and him shared a bed plenty of times, but Bruno was never there before. As if reading his thoughts, the little boy started shifting in his crib and his soft cries soon broke the soothing silence of the room. His cries were getting louder every moment and Šime sighed and walked over to his crib, picking the small boy up. 

“Come to papa, little prince.” He whispered and shifted the baby in his arms. The little boy was still crying and his father knew that it would go on for a while. “Shh, I know baby, I know. Daddy's here. Don't cry little prince.” He cooed while gently rocking his son.

Šime heard the bathroom doors open and saw Dejan quickly coming out. “I'm so sorry, he can get really crancky…” Šime smiled apologetically, hoping that the little prince’s crying wouldn't make the man hurt even more. He just smiled, a real smile this time, and sat next to them. Bruno was still crying, but his cries weren't as loud as they were before. He blinked at Dejan with his big brown eyes and his cries turned into a mix of quiet sobs and gasps.

“Look baby, it's uncle Dejo.” Šime cooed and continued rocking the small boy in his arms “you like uncle Dejo, don't you baby?” Bruno let out another gasp, followed by some babbling. 

“How's my favourite little prince?” Dejo cooed and offered his pinky finger to the baby. Bruno quickly grabbed it and let out another babble. He slowly turned Dejan's finger around, examining it with a fascinated look while Dejan smiled at him. 

“You should put him on the bed next to us, he's drifting off again.” Dejan said before gently moving his finger from the baby's grasp.

“You're gonna sleep here?” Šime asked just to make sure, but Dejan probably misunderstood it since his eyes widened and a look of panic crossed his face.

“Ohh, umm, I'm just gonna take the guest room." Šime's eyes softened as he looked up at his friend after putting Bruno in the middle of the big bed. Dejan stood there awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other and playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Don't be silly. I just asked because of Bruno. I don't want his screaming to wake you up…” Šime said while scratching the back of his neck. 

“Dragi…I have two kids. I had plenty of time to get used to it.” Dejan chuckled and sat on his edge of the bed. He lifted the blanket and slowly slipped underneath it, trying not to wake the baby that was sleeping next to him up. He took the blanket and brought it up to his chin, looking like a small child after being tucked in. Šime just looked fondly at his best friend and his baby before laying on his side of the bed.

“Goodnight little prince. Goodnight dragi.” He whispered and fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that the two of the most important people in his life were right there next to him.


End file.
